Spray nozzle assemblies are known, sometimes body that may be clamped to a liquid supply pipe and which supports a nozzle tip in a conical socket for swivel movement in order to permit selected direction of the discharging spray. While various types of spray tips may be supported in the body socket, nozzle assemblies of such type which include a tip adapted for producing a hollow cone spray pattern have been particularly problem prone. In such nozzle assemblies, the spray tip commonly includes a vane upstream of the discharge orifice of the tip for imparting a whirling action to liquid sufficient to discharge the spray in a conical pattern about a central hollow air core.
Since such hollow cone nozzle assemblies are used in many industrial applications for spraying liquids that contain various types and sizes of solid materials, it is desirable that liquid passageways in the vane and tip be as large as possible to permit the free passage of the solids in the flow stream. On the other hand, space constraints dictated by the universal design of the tip supporting body or particular application specifications, commonly require that the nozzle tip and vane be of limited size. In such case, it has been proposed to utilize a vane with a single relatively large port or passageway in order to permit the free passage of the solids containing flow streams. Such single port vanes, however, usually are ineffective in generating whirling action sufficient for producing a uniform hollow cone spray pattern. Instead, the discharging spray pattern can be uneven, and this condition can worsen depending upon the particular orientation of the nozzle tip. Moreover, relatively short length vanes dictated by space limitations may not allow for sufficiently long vane passageways to effect adequate tangential direction of the passing liquid, nor prevent the existence of an axial see-through condition in the nozzle that permits the straight passage of a portion of the liquid without effect by the vane, which again deters from the performance of the nozzle and the desired spray pattern. To compensate for these problems, heretofore it has been necessary to utilize a vane with relatively small passages.